Algo bueno tenia que tener
by lucy-yagami
Summary: 100% AU. Sora trabaja en un laboratorio y como superior tiene a Taichi Yagami, un chico que tiene a muchas chicas detrás de él. Por un accidente en el laboratorio Sora es despedida, pero algo bueno sacará de ahí... Pasen y vean a ver que es lo que ocurre!


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo. En cambio la historia si que es mia.**

* * *

Sora Takenouchi llevaba cerca de un mes trabajando en aquella empresa, después de haberse esforzado durante varios años para sacarse la carrera, por fin había conseguido un puesto en un laboratorio, dirigido a la investigación. Aunque era excelente en su ámbito laboral a veces podía ser un poco despistada, y más si el hijo del jefe se encontraba por allí, así es, la chica se había enamorado de aquel castaño, se podría decir en el primer momento en el que lo vio. Desde ese momento, empezó a conocer indirectamente, claro está, los gustos del muchacho ya que él era el encargado de laboratorio.

La verdad, había que decir que todas las chicas se morían por Taichi Yagami, y es que quien se podía resistir a aquel chico tan perfecto, y a pesar de que ellas intentaban tener algo con él, el chico simplemente las rechazaba con una cálida sonrisa, cosa que tranquilizaba a nuestra querida Sora.

Un día, Sora se encontraba en el laboratorio como otro cualquiera, junto con su compañera Mimi, que se encontraban terminando de hacer una preparación, la cual habían estado haciendo durante un mes para ver su evolución. En ese momento entro Taichi al laboratorio para ver como iban.

-Mira Sora quien ha llegado- le dijo Mimi dándole un golpe con el codo en el brazo, a lo que Sora solo soltó un suspiro- ¿Por qué no le dices de tomar algo o algo así?

-Porque no, ha rechazado a todas las chicas que le han propuesto algo, porque iba a aceptar algo de alguien como yo, si ni siquiera sabrá que existo… - le dijo Sora

-Sora, tú eres mucho mas guapa y mejor que todas esas- le contestó la castaña, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera- además si no se fija en ti, él se lo pierde, aunque yo lo he visto varias veces mirándote

-Si tu lo dices…- le contestó la pelirroja

En ese momento Taichi pasó por detrás de ellas para ver el progreso de la preparación, cosa que Sora notó y que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, tanto que sin darse cuenta puso más cantidad de la que debía de un compuesto que en un exceso podía producir una reacción, que arruinaría todo el trabajo hecho hasta ese momento.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, las preparaciones se tenían que dejar reposar para después ver la reacción, por lo que los empleados se fueron a almorzar algo.

Sora por su parte, comió rápido para volver junto con Mimi al laboratorio. Cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar vieron que prácticamente la mayor parte de las preparaciones se habían echado a perder ya que una de ellas había reaccionado de una forma incorrecta.

-pero, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijeron las dos al unísono

Sora se dirigió a donde estaba todo el desastre y vio que el causante de todo aquello había sido su preparación.

-Dios mio ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- decía la pelirroja

En ese momento volvieron al laboratorio los demás técnicos y vieron lo que había sucedido, causando un pequeño alboroto.

**Mientras tanto en el despacho del jefe…**

-Tai tienes que ir pensando en casarte y empezar a tomar responsabilidades- decía un señor mayor

-Papá, otra vez con eso, no es bastante que estoy siendo el encargado del laboratorio- dijo el castaño en tono cansado

-Solo te digo que vayas eligiendo a alguien- le pidió su padre, lo que hizo que a cierto castaño se le viniera a la mente cierta pelirroja y se le formara un cierto rubor en las mejillas.

En ese momento oyeron un pequeño jaleo fuera.

-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?- dijo el señor Yagami

-No se vayamos a ver- dijo Taichi

Cuando llegaron vieron a la mayoría de los empleados en la entrada del laboratorio número uno.

-A ver, por favor dejadme pasar- dijo el señor Yagami haciendo que todos se apartaran de la puerta, dejando ver a una pelirroja al lado de las preparaciones, las cuales habían tardado un mes en hacer para empezar la investigación, y que por lo que se veía ya no las podrían utilizar- ¿alguien me puede decir que ha pasado aquí?

-Pues… - empezó a decir la pelirroja, sin embargo su jefe la interrumpió

-Déjalo prefiero no saberlo – dijo el hombre soltando un suspiro- ¿Quién ha causado esto?

-He sido yo señor – dijo Sora agachando su cabeza, mientras Taichi veía toda esa escena atrás de su padre.

-Bien entonces acompáñeme a mi oficina, este no es lugar para hablar apropiadamente- dijo el señor Yagami, Sora asintió y se fueron los dos hacia el despacho, mientras que Tai se quedó en el laboratorio.

-En fin…- dijo Tai en un susurro- bueno que haya pasado todo esto no significa que vayamos a estar de brazos cruzados, vamos a ver cual se ha salvado y lo demás habrá que desecharlo y lavar los utensilios ¿vale?- dijo Tai para después dirigir su mirada a todos y fijarse que la castaña que siempre iba con Sora tenía una cara de preocupación

-Si- dijeron todos y se pusieron a hacer sus cosas, mientras que Taichi salía y se dirigía al despacho de su padre para ver como había quedado.

**En el despacho…**

-Señorita Takenouchi, ¿usted sabe el esfuerzo y dinero que se ha invertido para conseguir solo esas preparaciones?- le dijo el Señor Yagami, a lo que ella solo se limitó a asentir- sé que durante el tiempo en el que ha estado aquí lo ha hecho bastante bien, mi hijo me lo ha dicho- continuó diciendo el hombre sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirroja- pero un error como este no lo puedo dejar pasar ¿lo entiende no?

-Si no se preocupe- le contestó Sora intentando no soltar la lágrima que amenazaba con salir

-Entonces hoy puede recoger sus cosas y mañana ya viene a por los papeles del despido- le explicó su ahora ex -jefe, ella sólo asintió y salió del despacho.

Afuera, se encontraba Taichi apoyado en la pared esperando a que terminara la reunión para entrar y que su padre le dijera lo que había ocurrido aunque él perfectamente había escuchado todo desde fuera.

Cuando la pelirroja salió, parece que ni se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba allí, es mas le pareció ver una lagrima que resbalaba por su cara, y la vio dirigirse a las escaleras que subían a la azotea del edificio, lugar donde Sora iba siempre que tenía un mal día o estaba triste, esto lo sabía muy bien Taichi puesto que la había visto mas de una vez allí, y la cara de la pelirroja era como un libro abierto. Al igual que Sora, Tai conocía bastante a Sora, sus gestos, algunos de sus gustos y como no ese sitio.

En vez de entrar al despacho de su padre, vio que fuera estaba lloviendo por lo que cogió un paraguas y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Mientras Sora ya estaba en la azotea, y justo cuando llegó que se puso a llorar empezó a llover.

-Genial lo que me faltaba- dijo la pelirroja

De repente sintió que ya no se mojaba, levantó la vista y vio un paraguas, giró un poco mas su cuerpo y vio al moreno que le hacia sentir miles de cosas con solo verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Sora

-Sé que siempre que estás triste vienes aquí y como esta lloviendo te he traído un paraguas- le dijo Tai

-Que considerado, después de que por tu culpa me despidieran…- dijo la pelirroja

-¿mi culpa? ¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso?- le contestó Tai desconcertado

-si tu culpa, si no hubieras pasado por mi lado yo no me hubiera puesto nerviosa y hubiera puesto la cantidad correspondiente y yo seguiría trabajando- le recriminó la chica

-¿Cómo?- dijo el castaño totalmente sorprendido, en ese momento la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse debajo de la lluvia ya que se había quitado de debajo del paraguas.

-Así que…- empezó a decir el castaño acercándose a ella-te pongo nerviosa

-Y-yo no he di-dicho eso- tartamudeó la chica

-Oh si ya lo creo que lo has dicho Sora- decía Tai con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Sora

-Bueno igualmente eso no tiene por qué significar algo- exclamó Sora

-Entonces si te dijera que me gustas…- empezó a decir Tai

-Pues no te creería- le interrumpió la chica- has rechazado chicas muchísimo mas guapas que yo así que ¿Por qué te irías a fijar en alguien como yo? Es una tontería

-Claramente porque tu me haces sentir cosas que las otras chicas no- le dijo Tai cuando ya estaba cara a cara con ella dejándola totalmente paralizada- me gusta tu olor- dijo acercándose y oliendo su cuello- me gusta tu cabello- y puso un mechón mojado por la lluvia detrás de su oreja- y desde la primera vez que te vi siempre he querido probar tus labios, ¿puedo?

El corazón de Sora empezó a latir de forma mucho mas rápida a causa de la cercanía entre su cara y la del chico con el cual soñaba todas las noches y ahora quería besarla, ¡A ELLA! Quien se lo hubiera dicho…

Sora agachó la cabeza, por lo que Tai puso una mano en la barbilla de la chica y le levantó el mentón haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, en ese momento bajo la lluvia solo se escuchó un susurro decir "_Te quiero"_, y después unieron sus labios en un suave beso.

A Sora le temblaban las piernas, nunca creyó que besar a un chico le causaría tantas sensaciones. Para mantenerse de pie paso sus brazos por la nuca del castaño mientras que este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Después de un tiempo la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos por lo que se tuvieron que separar.

-Ahora también puedo decir que me gustan tus labios- dijo mostrando una sonrisa, haciendo que la pelirroja se ruborizada

-Tonto…- le respondió Sora abrazándose a él

-Pero aun así te gusto ¿no?- dijo el castaño, a lo que Sora se separo un poco de él, se puso de puntilla y le dio un beso corto

-¿eso responde a tu pregunta Taichi?- le dijo Sora a lo que Tai sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios- al final que me despidieran ha resultado tener una parte buena…

* * *

Hola gentecilla que ha leído esta historia!

La verdad es que este es mi primer One shot, espero que os haya gustado y si no pues como digo siempre decirles a vuestros enemigos y que se jo***.

Bueno se que debería estar con el capítulo de "Inevitable" y tal y tal pero no sabéis el tiempo que te quita la universidad...

en fin espero que dejéis muchos reviews si no asumiré que no os ha gustado, pero por favor hacer feliz a esta personita

Bueno como dijo San Leonardo yo me largo que ya tengo sueño..

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
